1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage device and, more particularly, to a physical therapy type massage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, people are living under great pressure and therefore need to release stress by using some massage devices, such as massage chairs, massage waist belts or back belts. A conventional massage device 10 is shown in FIG. 1 and essentially comprises a base 11 on which is disposed a motor 12 with a drive shaft 121 engaging with two rotary gear wheels 13 at both sides thereof. The rotary gear wheels 13 are abutted against the base 11 to rotate massage heads (not shown) engaged on the rotary gear wheels 13, so that the massage heads can be rotated by the rotary gear wheels 13 to provide a massage effect.
One of the two rotary gear wheels 13 is engaged with a bevel wheel 14 which is sleeved on a shaft 15, and the bevel wheel 14 can be rotated by the rotary gear wheel 13 to move along the shaft 15, so that the massage heads (not shown) on the massage device 10 can be moved in a rotation or linear motion manner. The disadvantage of this massage device 10 is that the two rotary gear wheels 13 are vertical to the bevel wheel 14, which causes the size of the whole structure of the massage device 10 to be very big, and the applicability of the massage device 10 is limited.
On top of that, this conventional massage device is too simple in structure to provide various massage functions to meet various demands of different users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.